Quizzes
Quiz Batman!!!! 1. The narrator of the story is _____. *Dill *Scout *Jem *Boo 2. The first chapter focuses on telling stories. This primarily serves to: *Mimic the random thoughts in Scout's mind *Tie each of the individual characters to their family and history *Lengthen the novel *Make the story appealing to a younger audience 3. Scout and Jem are how old when the novel begins? (respectively) *5 and 8 *6 and 10 *8 and 12 *9 and 13 4. What is the reason for the author's choice of a young narrator? *To allow the story to be presented by someone who cannot take an active role *To remove moral bias from the story *To allow the narrator to mature as the story progresses *All of the above 5. Superstition causes the children to be afraid of which family's house? *Radley *Harris *Finch *Robinson 6. Scout is unusual for a first grader because: *She is taller than all the other children *She can read and write *She speaks a foreign language *She can outrun all the boys 7. The school setting in the second chapter allows Lee to: *Blame the education system for the incidents which follow in the novel *Introduce the reader to the various families, as well as their peculiarities, in Maycomb county *Show the general disrespect that children have for authority *Denounce the segregation of blacks and whites 8. How much time do the Ewell children spend in school? *The first day of every school year *Through the sixth grade *None *Through college 9. The Ewell family is *A family of both black and white people *Supportive of equal rights for all races *Highly respected in town *One of the poorest, least educated families in Maycomb 10. Walter Cunningham surprises Scout in which of the following ways? *He discusses farming in a very mature way with Atticus *He pours molasses onto his food *He failed to pass first grade due to his having to leave to work on the farm *All of the above 11. What items to Scout and Jem take from the knot-hole in one of the oak trees in the Radley's front yard? *Gum *Pennies *both Gum and Pennies *None of the above 12. What activity do Dill, Scout and Jem frequently like to play with respect to the Radley family? *They all run into the Radley yard and touch the house before fleeing *They all pretend to be various members of the Radley family and act out the stabbing scene *They all role tires into the yard *None of the above 13. When Jem and Dill start to exclude Scout from their activities, with whom does she spend more time? *Boo Radley *Calpurnia *Atticus *Maudie Atkinson 14. What do Jem, Dill and Scout do that causes Mr. Radley to shoot at them? *He catches them once again play-acting Boo Radley stabbing his father *They sneak into the Radley yard and try to peak into a window *Jem accidentally hits the Radley house while practicing with his new gun *He catches them stealing money that has been hidden in a tree in his yard 15. Mr. Radley's plugging up the knot-hole best symbolizes which of the following? *The futile attempt to prolong life by patching up deadly wounds *The loss of childhood pleasures and the transition to adulthood responsibilities *The sealing off of generosity *The withdrawal of Boo Radley from society forever 16. Which two characters are the "outcasts" of the novel, maligned by Maycomb society? *Calpurnia and Aunt Alexandra *Jem and Scout *Boo Radley and Maudie Atkinson *Boo Radley and Tom Robinson 17. After Atticus Finch agrees to defend Tom Robinson, what does Scout hear at school? *Atticus is "an immigrant" *Atticus is "a nigger lover" *Atticus is "a coward" *Atticus is "a racist" 18. For Christmas, Jem and Scout receive what presents while staying with their Uncle Jack? *Gum *Air rifles *Pennies *Puppies 19. Aunt Alexandra's grandson Francis calls Atticus a "nigger-lover"; how does Scout react? *She stays silent, exactly as Atticus had ordered her to *She punches him in the mouth *She screams at him and waits until the adults arrive *She runs away 20. Why does Atticus know that he will lose his case with Tom Robinson? *Because Tom actually committed the rape, and everyone in the town knows it *Because the judge is biased *Because it is the word of a black man against a white man, and the jury will listen to the white man *Because the Ewells are well respected in the town 21. What is the best reason for why Atticus accepts a case that he knows he will lose? *To maintain his conscience and his integrity *To raise a furor within the town of Maycomb *Because he needs the money *Because he is befriended with the Robinson family 22. Which of the following are parallels in the novel? *Both Atticus and Scout fighting communal tradition and Tom and Boo being ostracized *Tom Robinson and Boo Radley being ostracized by society *Atticus and Scout fighting communal tradition to maintain their individual identities *None of the above 23. When Jem and Scout get their air guns, what does Atticus tell them it is a sin to shoot? *Bluebirds *A mockingbird *Dogs *Tin cans 24. Atticus' role in shooting the rabid dog best foreshadows what future role that he will assume? *His status as a single father to Scout and Jem *His role in putting down the mob that wants to lynch Tom Robinson *His role as being a defender of the truth for the entire community *None of the above 25. Which character is most like a mockingbird in the metaphorical sense? *Boo Radley *Atticus Finch *Scout Finch *Tom Robinson Bibliography http://www.gradesaver.com/to-kill-a-mockingbird/study-guide/quiz1/